Policy:Chatroom/Expanded Rules
Rule 1 All Wikia Policies are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Assume Good Faith, Prohibited Content and Spelling & Grammar. * Respect: Disrespectful behavior is not tolerated. This means name calling, telling people off for not liking your character, etc. This should not be taken to mean that discussion of dissenting views is forbidden, but rather to keep things civil and polite. * Assume Good Faith: The first time you notice someone violating the rules, assume they simply didn't know the rule, and needed to be informed of it. Should violations continue, then report to a higher authority. * Net-speak/Chat-speak: This is the action of using "shortcuts" to create words. '2' instead of 'to/too', 'u' instead of 'you', 'r' instead of 'are' and the like. This makes the person doing it, and all those associated with that person, look less intelligent than they really are. We're an encyclopedia and the chatroom is the face of that encyclopedia. Everyone should make an effort to make us look good. Rule 2 All are in effect within the chatroom, but most notably applicable are: Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki is NOT & Spoilers Policy. * Role Playing is considered any activity in which you are not acting as the human being behind the keyboard that you are. This includes things like "Seeking a mate", "creating a clan" or any other form of pretending to be a cat (or any other species of animal), group dwelling or otherwise. * Fan Fiction, the writing or posting of story content to the Chatroom, is not permitted. Even when another occupant of the chat wishes to read a story that is brought up when Fanfiction is the discussion topic. Links may be shared on request only, but any text from a story comprising more than a qoute of a few sentences, maximum, should not be posted to the chat. * Advertising is considered the posting of URL or website information that was not specifically requested from you. If a conversation goes in a way in which Roleplay is being discussed, specific games may be brought up and URLs offered if others in the chatroom ask for that information. URLs of other websites should otherwise not appear in the chatroom. * The phrase Join my Website should never appear in the Gazelleleap's Tale Wiki chatroom. Soliciting interest in your website is not acceptable. It is one thing to bring it up if it fits the discussion, and another to harass others about your site's existence. * Spoilers are discussion of the content of any books beyond the Gazelleleap's Tale original book. When you wish to discuss beyond the original book, please ask the rest of the occupants of the chatroom if they are comfortable with conversation that includes spoilers (you might even be specific and list books or series you're going to include in your conversation). When new people enter they should be made aware that spoilers are being discussed, so that they can choose to leave and avoid them if they so choose. Rule 3 No personal attacks (aka the No personal attacks Wikipedia Policy). * Personal attacks are considered harassment, and should be reported to an Administrator so that a full wiki ban can be preformed. That sort of behavior is not welcomed on this wiki. Rule 4 No disruptive behavior. EX: Spamming, flooding, etc. * Refusing to Return to the Chatroom Topic "Gazelleleap's Tale" when requested by other members of the chatroom is considered a disruptive behavior. When anyone wants to talk Gazelleleap's tale, then that topic always wins and all off-topic conversations should be moved to another location. * Spamming is providing any link or other content that was not desired by the other occupants of the chat. This includes but is not limited to: Song lyrics, Video site links, image links or the like. These are okay when appropriate to the conversation, but should not be provided without reason and posting of such things should cease and desist if requested by any member of the chatroom. * Flooding is posting continually, back to back without giving others time to post. It also includes creating a wall of text in a single post by hitting shift+return that spans more than 3 lines, or 5 individual back to back posts. * All caps/Caplocks ''indicates yelling, and is considered disruptive when done to excess. Rule 5 '''Chat contents should maintain no higher than a PG rating. As users younger than 13 would violate COPPA, and Anonymous members may not enter the chat. The G rating of the general wiki is raised for purposes of the chatroom.' * Users stating they are less than 13 years of age are banned from the Chatroom on sight and will receive a ban from the Wiki as soon as an Admin gets around to it. * Asking age is considered inappropriate, as it encourages others to reveal personal information.